Alone
by Jeanie12Writes
Summary: Ryan is Alone and everyone hates him but when two new girls seem to think that Ryan is really a good guy
1. Chapter 1

Everyone hated Ryan he locked himself in his room never let anyone in expect Mike and May-Li to give him food they were the ones that really seemed to really care about him. Ryan heard running footsteps past his door, not one of them stopped to ask if he wanted to play with them. He heard his door unlock and May-Li came in with Ryan's breakfast. She placed it on his dresser and sat near Ryan. "Ryan you have to come out soon or later this isn't healthy for you come downstairs at lunch because there's two new girls coming today I would like you to meet them?" May-Li asked. He shakes his head in decline "No I rather stay in my room everyone hates me so what's the point of going downstairs "Ryan says sharply. " Ryan I'm only trying to help "May-Li says whilst putting her hand on his shoulder which he shrugs off and walked out of his room and shut the door Ryan got up and threw anything close to him which was his breakfast the glass shattered onto the floor the orange juice splashed up the walls and the toast landed on the floor. He cried and didn't bother to come out of his room for ages he lifted his head on notices the broken glass on the floor he looked at this arms and crawled over to the glass and he cut himself multiple time on his wrist he gritted his teeth and winced as the glass cut his skin. He heard shouting and screeching from downstairs and running footsteps outside his door he but on his green jacket to cover the cuts he quickly picked up the broken glass and the plate and hid them under his bed when he couldn't hear no one coming past he looked outside his door to cheek if anyone else was there when the coast was clear he went to the banisters.

He looked at the two new girls, the oldest had dirty blond hair and brown eyes the little one had auburn brown hair with brown eyes they looked like each other he thought himself. "Right guys this is Alexis the smallest one and this is Luna the oldest "Mike says cheerfully. Floss was the first one to say something "Hi I'm Floss are you two sisters? "Floss asks Luna pulls out her earphones. "Yes I'm 13 and Alex is 9 she's quite shy "Luna says nervously. Alexis looks around and notices a boy hiding upstairs. She tugs on her sister's jacket and point's upstairs Ryan notices and hid behind the wall. "Who?" A girl with Blond hair asks "There was a boy hiding upstairs "Alexis says whilst standing next to sister closely. "Oh my name is Tee oh you mean Ryan he is psychopath don't go near him. "Tee Says angrily with her arms crossed. When Ryan heard these words he felt hurt and angry and stormed down to the bottom step "I'm not a Psycho" Ryan says sharply "Yes you are You nearly killed mischief and you did those fake recordings of Me saying horrible things to my friends and nearly got Mike fired from his job "Tee says she was right up in Ryan's face he walked of and ran upstairs to his room and slammed his door. When a Black boy walked with Mischief the dog Alexis and Luna went backwards bumping into the office wall Luna felt her chest tighten she protectively but her hand over Alexis's chest. Mike notices "Right then let's not crowd the girls too much go back to what you were doing! "Mike says cheerfully. "I'm May-Li let's take your stuff to your room. The girls and May-Li picked up her stuff and carried the stuff to their new room it was quite big the walls were painted turquoise and grey and there was two beds and a dresser in the middle and the wardrobe opposite the door they but there stuff on the beds "Oh I've forgot my guitar could I go and get it? "Luna asks May-li "Sure I'll help put your sister's stuff away "May-li smiles and starts to help unpack. As Luna was walking past she heard crying she opened the door and seen Ryan crying on his bed "Get out Haven't you heard of knocking "Ryan yells still crying "Sorry I was only trying to be nice "Luna says whilst looking hurt and walked towards the door "Wait" Ryan called out Luna turned around and sat on his bed he looked around Luna's age and size "Is it what Tee said" Luna asked He nodded "is it true that you did those thinks" Luna asks. "Yes "Ryan says angrily Luna hugged him he was shocked he pulled away "Sorry I thought you would have wanted a hug "Luna says awkwardly "Wasn't expecting it that's all no one really seems to like me at the moment "Ryan says sharply. "I've got to go and grab my guitar or May-Li will be wondering where I am it was nice meeting you Ryan if you need me I'll be in my room which is around the corner "Luna smiles. Ryan just smiles and nods his head she quickly grabs her guitar and walks back upstairs to her room. "I was wondering where you were!" May-Li laughs "Oh sorry I was talking to someone on my downstairs "Luna says whilst placing her guitar down onto her bed. "Lunch should be ready soon so I'll call you two down "May-li says whilst exciting the room.

May-Li notices Ryan's room was slightly open she went towards it to see Ryan still crying he had trashed his room and was sitting in the corner of the room crying May-Li rushed towards Ryan and pulled him into a hug she notices the broken glass under Ryan's bed "Ryan what happened why is there broken glass under your bed and your room is trashed?" May-Li asks "I'm sorry I ...I just lost it "Ryan cried "Hey it's okay lets tidy this up then "May-Li says and Ryan just nodded. Alexis walked past and seen May-Li and pushed the door open and went in "May-li do you know where the bathroom is? "Alexis asks "It's near Floss's room "May-Li smiles Alexis quickly went to the toilet and grabbed some tissue. She went back to Ryan's room and tugged on his jacket and gave him some tissue and hugged him "Thanks "Ryan says sweetly and Alexis walked back downstairs. May-Li and Ryan had finished tidying his room. Luna was helping in the kitchen she was hoping Ryan would come downstairs to have lunch with the rest of them they were having sandwiches with crisps Luna notices May-Li putting food on a tray as she was going out Luna quickly walks up to May-Li "Could I bring my lunch upstairs and Ryan's? "Luna asks "Sure here you go let me get yours "May-Li says Luna looked at her sister and she was having fun with the others kids she went upstairs and knocked on Ryan's door he opened the door and got the tray of her and sat down on his bed "Could I join you if you don't mind" Luna asks. Ryan nods and smiles she smiles back and sat next to him he was the first to talk "How come you and your sister are in care?" Ryan asks she swallows "Neglect" Luna lies she knows what really happened to her and her siblings and mum. "What about you? "Luna asks "Pretty much the same but mum was an alcoholic she left us for ages on our own me and my sister on our own one time me and my sister Chloe she manged to fall out of the window and she is now paralysed Mum blamed me for ages for it "Ryan sunk his head down low "Sorry for asking you if it upset you "Luna says awkwardly "It's okay is it just you and your sister? "Ryan asks "I had a brother that is Alexis twin brother Kyle they were separated and he was sent to a different care home "Luna smiles bit goes sad they had finished Mike came in "Hey would you like to come down stairs and have fun in the garden with the others ?" Mike asks. Luna looks at Ryan and he nods she looks back at Mike and Luna grabs Ryan's hand and quickly walked out of the room and they went downstairs and in the garden with Ryan they was greeted with a lot of glares towards Ryan."Hey come over here "Jody asks she walks over to the picnic bench Ryan follows her towards the bench and Jodie came running up with the football "Hey would you like to play with us? "Jodie asks "Sure "Luna agrees and walk with Jodie to the football area Bailey and Mischief came running towards Luna she backs away she felt her chest tighten finding it hard to breathe she backed away she fell onto the floor her top came up to reveal beat marks everyone stares at her including Ryan with shocked faces she looks down and pulls her top back down and runs away crying she runs to her room and cries.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Friends?

Luna locked herself in her bedroom not letting anyone in she cried her eyes out that felt like hours but really was Half an hour. Luna gets up from her bed and walks went towards the full body mirror and took of her top and looked at herself in the mirror and looked her old bruises and scars that marked her body which held its own story. The door opened she could see Ryan's reflection in the mirror she could see Ryan's face which was shocked "Get out! "Luna yells and shoves Ryan out of her room as he was shoved out the door May-Li and Mike was coming upstairs, Ryan looked as if he was about to cry he quickly stormed to his room and slammed his door. Luna quickly put her top back on as May-li and Mike walked was shocked but wasn't surprised no one liked him so he really didn't care that much but he was so confused so he decided to eavesdrop on the conversation he could make out what she was saying because of her cries. Ryan heard Luna's door open, Ryan heard a sigh from outside his door. "Poor girl she has gone through so much "Mike says "Yeah let's hope she will be fine before tea or she could have tea in her room "May-Li says. "What was Ryan doing in there anyway? "Mike asks. "They must be friends or something "May-Li answers. "Luna and Alexis have been through hard time there's no way they could forget it because of the marks reminding them of their past "Mike sighs and Ryan heard the footsteps walking away the footsteps then later faded away.

He looked out of his door do see if anyone was coming he went towards Luna's room he hesitated before he knocked on the door. But there was no respond but crying came through the door. "Luna could I come in "Ryan says but still no respond he sighed and pushed the door open and closed it again. Luna was resting her head against the wall crying Ryan walked over to her bed and sat next to her with his leg crossed. "Ryan "Luna cried she quickly sat up and hugged Ryan tightly he but his arms around her. "Are you okay? "Ryan asks. "No "Luna sobbed "What's wrong is it what happened outside-"Ryan says but stopped when Luna shakes her head. "Ryan It's not that I haven't been exactly honest with you "Luna says. Ryan's eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. "What are you talking about? "Ryan asks. Luna took a deep "I was abused by my dad he beat my sister and my brother he mainly beat me and Mum whenever we didn't pay him money which he demanded he pushed my mum down the stairs and me breaking my arm that's when my found out she had cancer "Luna sobbed clutching to Ryan's top. "Show me "Ryan asks. Luna pulls herself up and takes her top of to show him the abuse his throat hitched when he seen the marks on her body. She puts her top back on and Ryan pulls her into a hug. "I don't think I'll be able to go downstairs I've rather stay up here with you "Luna cries Ryan strokes her hair and calms her down they sat down on her bed and Luna fell asleep in Ryan's arms he later fell asleep the door opened and Mike came in he laughed. "Ryan. Ryan wake up "Mike says whilst tapping Ryan's shoulder he later woke up looked up at Mike. "Tea's ready it's over there on Luna's dresser "Mike pointed out. As Mike was about to get Ryan's food Luna began to stir and wake up. Ryan and Luna had Tea together. It was now bedtime now so everyone went to sleep. Ryan couldn't sleep he just stared up at the celling. He got up from his bed and opened his desk draw and found the glass that he used to cut in his wrist he held the glass in his hands for a few moments and he sighs as he pulls up his sleeves and starts cutting.

Ryan wasn't the only one that couldn't sleep Alexis was wide awake she walked over to her sisters bed and pulls the covers over and gets into bed with her sister "Luna I can't sleep can we talk? "Alex asks "Sure what's up? "Luna asks as she sits up and rubs her eyes "I miss mummy and Kyle I want them back "Alex cries. "Me too they will always be with us in our hearts we will always remember them when we sing that's our gift from mum you and Kyle have a connection you will never forget him twins are special "Luna replies. "Could you sing Mum's song for me? "Alex pleads "Sure "Luna begins to sing to her sister. Ryan was still cutting he stopped as he heard soft sweet sing coming from outside his door he put the glass back into the draw and pulls down his sleeve and opens the door he walks closer and closer to see Luna singing to Alex to make her go to sleep. He smiled he listened to her sing until she stopped as her sister fell asleep in her arms she smiled as she lifted her head she notices Ryan looking at her she gestured him to come in "You have a pretty voice "Ryan says awkwardly and looks down at the floor he looks back up and notices Luna blushing. "Thanks "Luna whispers. "Night "Ryan says before he goes back to his room as he was going out the door "Night "Luna replies Ryan looks back and smiles at her and goes back to his room and gets back into bed.


End file.
